Ma petite sœur JohnLock
by ThePotterheadPhilosophie
Summary: Première année a Poudlard pour Justine Holmes, petite soeur de Sherlock, deuxième année et Mycroft, sixième année. Du JohnLock et Mystrade !
1. Prologue

Prologue de ma fanfiction

Sherlock monta dans le train en compagnie de sa petite soeur. Mycroft le suivit de près.

-Sherlock, fait attention à Justine !

-Oui Mycroft. Retourne donc voir ton petit poufsouffle. Je dois retrouver John.

-John ? C'est le Gryffondor sur le quel ta craquer ?

-Je ne suis pas gay abruti

Il prit la main de sa petite sœur et parti s'asseoir dans un compartiment vide. Mycroft alla rejoindre Grégory Lestrade. Justine regarda son grand frère avant de se caler contre lui. Sherlock sourit légèrement et la serra légèrement.

-J'espère que je serai avec toi à l'école, dit alors la jeune Holmes.

-J'espère aussi ma grande.

Quelqu'un ouvrit calmement la porte du compartiment. Sherlock sourit en voyant son ami Gryffondor. Justine regarda John, d'un regard rusé puis regarda son frère.

-C'est de lui que tu es amoureux ?

-JUSTINE ! Je ne suis pas gay abrutie !

Justine rigola et John était devenu aussi rouge que la cravate qui avait. Sherlock,aussi,était rouge.

-Sherlock ? C'est ta petite soeur c'est sa ? Demanda John en asseyant.

-C'est sa John et elle est aussi fourbe que son grand frère.

Justine avait un grand sourire fière et ne bougea pas des bras de son grand frère.

-Je suis comme Mycroft ! Mais je suis plus intelligente et déductive que lui

-Oui ma grande..

John sourit, attendrie. La petite s'endormit contre son frère. Il les regarda un instant et finit par dire.

-Tu pense qu'elle sera avec toi Sherlock ?

-Je sais pas John.. je l'espère... Elle a toute les qualités pour être un bon Serpentard, mais aussi pour être une bonne petite Serdaigle.. j'espère qu'elle sera avec moi... Mais si par malchance et chance, elle atterri à Gryffondor, protège la Watson. Protège ma sœur si elle est envoyé à Gryffondor.

-Je le ferai Holmes... Je te le promets.

Petit prologue


	2. Chapitre 1 La répartition

**_Bonjour, bonsoir ou bien encore Bon matin Mes petits Maraudeurs ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction !_**

 ** _Enjoy reading my fiction !_**

-Justine suis les premières années..On se retrouve tout à l'heure !

Sherlock embrassa une dernière fois le front de sa sœur et parti rejoindre John. Justine se retrouva seule avec des personnes dénouée d'intelligence, disait Sherlock.

OoO

Sherlock était assis à la table des Serdaigle en craignant de ne pas avoir sa petite sœur à ses côtés. McGonagall rentra avec une horde de jeunes enfants. Dans le lots, Justine était accompagné de deux jeunes filles. Arrivé devant l'estrade, le choixpeau se mit à chanter sa chanson habituelle. À la fin de cette interprétation, McGonagall commença à appeler les élèves.

-Holmes Justine.

Justine monta aussitôt sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Le professeur posa sur sa tête, le choixpeau.

-Mmh une autre Holmes ? Où vais je t'envoyer ? Chez Serpentard, la maison de ton plus grand frère. Tu aurais ta place ! Où chez Serdaigle, la maison de ton grand frère, Sherlock. Là aussi tu aurais ta place. Tu es intelligente, déductive, rusée, fourbe, juste, loyal et courageuse. Quelle petite fille compliquée ... Tu a une grande facilité pour les sorts. Je vais donc t'envoyer chez...

Le choixpeau marqua une pause. Justine regardait alors ses deux frères. Elle murmura :

-Tous mais pas Serpentard.

Le choixpeau reprit.

-Pas Serpentard ? Alors Pouf-

-Non plus. Murmura t-elle.

-Pas Poufsouffle, ni Serpentard... Alors Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ? Tu va me donner du fils a retordre ma petite. Je vais donc t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR !

-Justine suis les premières années..On se retrouve tout à l'heure !

Sherlock embrassa une dernière fois le front de sa sœur et parti rejoindre John. Justine se retrouva seule avec des personnes dénouée d'intelligence, disait Sherlock.

OoO

Sherlock était assis à la table des Serdaigle en craignant de ne pas avoir sa petite sœur à ses côtés. McGonagall rentra avec une horde de jeunes enfants. Dans le lots, Justine était accompagné de deux jeunes filles. Arrivé devant l'estrade, le choixpeau se mit à chanter sa chanson habituelle. À la fin de cette interprétation, McGonagall commença à appeler les élèves.

-Holmes Justine.

Justine monta aussitôt sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Le professeur posa sur sa tête, le choixpeau.

-Mmh une autre Holmes ? Où vais je t'envoyer ? Chez Serpentard, la maison de ton plus grand frère. Tu aurais ta place ! Où chez Serdaigle, la maison de ton grand frère, Sherlock. Là aussi tu aurais ta place. Tu es intelligente, déductive, rusée, fourbe, juste, loyal et courageuse. Quelle petite fille compliquée ... Tu a une grande facilité pour les sorts. Je vais donc t'envoyer chez...

Le choixpeau marqua une pause. Justine regardait alors ses deux frères. Elle murmura :

-Tous mais pas Serpentard.

Le choixpeau reprit.

-Pas Serpentard ? Alors Pouf-

-Non plus. Murmura t-elle.

-Pas Poufsouffle, ni Serpentard... Alors Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ? Tu va me donner du fils a retordre ma petite. Je vais donc t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR !

 ** _Et voilà ! on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite_**


End file.
